Prstene moci
Magické prstene vytvorené Sauronom a Mírdain Charakteristika Prstene moci, alebo tiež Veľké Prstene tvorilo 20 Prsteňov moci. Elfovia z Eregionu vytvorili 19 Prsteňov moci (a mnoho menších) s vedomosťami získanými od Saurona a niekoľko z nich so Sauronovou priamou pomocou pri výrobe. Sauron ukoval dvadsiaty Prsteň moci zvaný tiež Jeden Prsteň, alebo tiež Vládnuci prsteň tajne v ohňoch Hory Osudu. Báseň, ktorá sumarizuje Veľké prstene a ich vlastníctvo je dôležitou časťou folklóru Stredozeme a jej anglická verzia znie takto: Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. Anglický originál Oficiálny slovenský preklad znie takto: Tri prstene elfským kráľom vonku pod nebom, Sedem pánom trpaslíkom v sieňach z kameňa, Deväť mužom z ľudí, ktorých osudom je skon, Jeden Prsteň pre pána tmy na tróne z plameňa V zemi Mordor, kde Tieň vládne zlom. Jeden prsteň im všetkým velí, jeho ruka krutá Privolá ich do jedného a v čiernej tme spúta V zemi Mordor, kde Tieň vládne zlom Oficiálny slovenský preklad Doslovný preklad by znel asi takto: Tri prstene elfským kráľom pod nebom, Sedem pánom trpaslíkov v ich sieňach z kameňa, Deväť pre smrteľných ľudí odsúdených zomrieť, Jeden Prsteň pre Temného pána na jeho temnom tróne V krajine Mordor, kde Tieň leží. Jeden prsteň všetkým vládne, Jeden všetky nájde Jeden všetky privedie a v temnote zviaže V krajine Mordor, kde Tieň leží. Preložil Michal "Fealiath" Gendiar História Eregion bola krajina založená Noldor, vo ôsmom storočí Druhého veku. Ich pánom bol Celebrimbor, vnuk samotného Fëanora a ich zručnosť a kováčske umenie sa stali slávnymi po celej Stredozemi. Približne okolo roku 1200 D.v. začali prichádzať posolstvá od záhadného cudzinca, ktorý sa nazýval Annatar, ktorý im ponúkal ešte väčšie znalosti ich umenia. Napriek Gil-galadovým a Elrondovým varovaniam jeho ponuku prijali a tak Annatar prišiel do Eregionu, aby ich učil. Po tristo rokov Mírdain - ako boli Eregionskí šperkotepci známi - študovali po Annatarovom boku a naučili sa vytvárať magické prstene. Okolo roku 1500 D.v. bol ukovaný prvý z Prsteňov moci. Počas nasledujúcich desaťročí vytvorili elfovia s Annatarovou pomocou 16 Prsteňov moci, každý osadený drahým kameňom. Elfovia aj Annatar mali svoje skryté záujmy a tak každý ukul svoje vlastné dielo. Celebrimbor s elfmi vytvoril po Sauronovom odchode z Eregionu Tri prstene mocnejšie než ostatné. Boli to Vilya, Nenya a Narya alebo Prsteň vzduchu, Prsteň vody a Prsteň ohňa. Čo však Mírdain nevedeli bolo, že Annatar nie je nikto iný ako Temný pán Sauron, ktorý v temnej krajine Mordor v ohňoch Hory Osudu okolo roku 1600 D.v. ukul svoj vlastný Prsteň, aby zotročil držiteľov ostatných Prsteňov moci. Toto bol Jeden Prsteň alebo Vládnuci prsteň, v ktorom bola vložená veľká časť Sauronovej pôvodnej moci. Prsteň mal zo Saurona spraviť Pána prsteňov. S čím však Sauron nerátal bol fakt, že elfovia vykovali ich vlastné Prstene moci a keď prvý raz pozdvihol Jeden Prsteň, začali sa mať na pozore a svoje prstene si stiahli z rúk, aby jeho zámer prekazili. Sauron v hneve vyrazil z Mordoru s veľkou armádou. Eregion bol aj napriek statočnému odporu elfov porazený vo vojne a zničený a Celebrimbor po mučení, pri ktorom odhalil Sauronovi polohu Siedmich, zabitý. Tri prstene elfov však už boli poslané preč, no Temný pán získal zostávajúce Prstene moci. Deväť z nich použil na to, aby na svoju stranu zlákal deväť pánov ľudí. Takto vznikli Nazgûlovia alebo Prsteňové prízraky. Sedem dal s rovnakým úmyslom trpaslíkom, no tentoraz nebol úspešný, keďže trpaslíci sa ukázali odolní voči ich moci a tak sa z nich nestali príznaky, ale stali sa chamtivejšími po pokladoch. Storočia neskôr, na konci Druhého veku bol Sauron porazený vo vojne Poslednej aliancie. Isildur odsekol Prsteň zo Sauronovej ruky, no bol zabitý v rieke Anduin a Vládnuci Prsteň sa stratil, takže elfovia mohli používať moc Troch prsteňov. Nakoniec sa však Jeden prsteň znova našiel a Sauronova snaha o jeho znovuzískanie vyústila do Vojny o Prsteň. Prsteň bol nakoniec zničený na mieste, kde ho Sauron pred takmer piatimi tisícročiami ukul - v Hore Osudu, následkom čoho zostávajúce Prstene moci, dokonca aj Tri prstene elfov stratili svoju moc. Dvadsať prsteňov * Tri prstene elfov boli vykované samotným Celebornom a Sauron sa ich nikdy nedotkol. Avšak, na ich vykovanie bolo potrebné niečo z umenia, ktoré ich naučil Annatar, takže do istej miery boli tiež zviazané s Jedným Prsteňom. Boli to Vilya, Nenya a Narya a zostali pred Sauronom skryté. * Sauron dal Sedem prsteňov trpaslíkom, hoci podľa trpaslíčej tradície to boli elfovia, ktorí dali jeden z nich Durinovi III. Trpaslíci použili ich prstene na to, aby si nahromadili svoje poklady no Sauron nebol schopný prinútiť trpaslíkov, ktorí nosili prstene, aby sa mu podriadili. Verí sa, že to, čo ich spravilo odolných voči Sauronovej kontrole bola prirodzená trpaslíčia odolnosť a tiež fakt, že to boli len najmocnejší z trpaslíčich pánov, ktorí ich vlastnili, no dovolilo im to hromadiť bohatstvo. Posledný prsteň, ktorý trpaslíci vlastnili a o ktorý prišli sa objavil, keď bol zajatý Thráin II. * Deväť prsteňov pre ľudí bolo rozdelených medzi zlých ľudí. Títo videli, ako ich schopnosti rastú a stali sa čarodejníkmi a kráľmi ľudí. Získali dlhovekosť, no postupne sa strácali a stali sa z nich Nazgûlovia, Prsteňové prízraky, ovládané Sauronovou vôľou. * Jeden Prsteň, ukutý Sauronom v srdci Hory Osudu mal moc ovládať všetkých 19 zvyšných prsteňov. Jeho vláda nad ostatnými prsteňmi však bola neúplná a Sauron doň pri kovaní umiestnil veľkú časť svojej moci, čo bolo síce nevyhnutné, no neskôr to viedlo k jeho pádu, ktorý zapríčinil Frodo. Moc Prsteňov Prstene moci mali všetky isté schopnosti, ktoré mali spoločné, no [prstene elfov|Trojk]a bola v tomto iná. Hlavnou schopnosťou prsteňov bolo zabraňovanie alebo spomaľovanie úpadku a rozkladu a zachovávanie toho, čo je žiadané alebo milované. Ľudia (spoločne s hobitmi) teda mali predĺžené životy. Tiež zdokonalovali prirodzené schopnosti nositeľa, ktoré sa tak blížili "magickým" (čo bol dôvod, prečo sa ľahko dali skaziť) a tiež zvyšovali túžbu po moci. Menili nositeľa na prízrak existujúci v neviditeľnom svete , jeho fyzické telo sa stávalo neviditeľným a nositeľ prsteňa mohol vidieť ostatných v neviditeľnom svete. Nositeľ nakoniec zmizol a zmenil sa na prízrak pod Sauronovou kontrolou. Trpaslíci však boli imúnni voči väčšine týchto účinkov s výnimkou zvyšovania ich túžby po zlate, čo poskytovalo príležitosť k roztržkám medzi nimi. Trpaslíci svoje prstene použili na zväčšovanie svojich skrytých pokladov. Kopy pokladov týchto trpaslíkov priťahovali najmocnejších spomedzi drakov a ich protivníkov. Trojka však nepôsobila tak ako ostatné prstene. Nezneviditeľňovali (hoci samotné mohli byť neviditeľnými) a ich prínos bol až druhotný po tom, ktorý elfovia dotiahli k dokonalosti - k stagnačnému efektu. Nositeľ jedného z Troch prsteňov získava schopnosť liečiť a zachovávať mnohými rôznymi spôsobmi bez ohľadu na to, čo ovláda. Elrondove a Galadrieline prstene im umožnili odraziť Saurona a chrániť a uchovať Imladris a Lothlórien. Narya mala tiež schopnosť vzbudiť nádej a odvahu v tých, ktorí boli okolo jej nositeľa. Jeden Prsteň * Vláda - Vládu nad ostatnými prsteňmi a v obmedzenej miere aj nad ich nositeľmi získal každý, kto dokázal ovládať moc uzatvorenú v Prsteni. * Moc - Aby mohol Sauron ovládať ostatné prstene, musel pri vykovaní Jedného Prsteňa vložiť do tohto prsteňa množstvo sily, ktoré sa mu neskôr stalo osudným. Túto moc mohol použiť ktorýkoľvek nositeľ, hoci na to, aby tak mohol urobiť by potreboval čas, rozhodnosť a vedomosti, ako to urobiť. * Neviditeľnosť - Mnohokrát bolo dokázané, že Jeden poskytuje svojmu nositeľovi neviditeľnosť * Preklad - Schopnosť rozumieť iným tvorom Konečné umiestnenie Prsteňov moci Draci zničili štyri do Siedmich a Sauron po svojm návrate znovuzískal zvyšné tri (posledný od Thráina II.). Na konci Vojny o Prsteň boli pravdepodobne pochované pod ruinami Barad-dûru. Deväť si vzal od Prsteňových prízrakov späť a v čase jeho pádu boli stále v jeho vlastníctve. Tieto pravdepodobne tiež ležia v ruinách Barad-dûru. Tri boli pred ním skryté a ich nositelia ich nakoniec vzali so sebou do Amanu. Jeden bol zničený v Puklinách Osudu. S jeho zničením zostávajuce tri zo Siedmich, Deväť a Tri stratili svoju moc. Zdroj http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/r/ringsofpower.html http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Rings_of_Power http://sk.wikiquote.org/wiki/P%C3%A1n_prste%C5%88ov Category: Artefakty